Salt Vans
There are at least 2 types of Salt Vans seen in the television series. They are also known as Salt Wagons, or more simply vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. Saxa Salt Vans Island of Sodor * England |basis=10 ton Saxa Salt Wagons |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Goods van |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }}These type of Salt Vans are used for transporting fish and are often used in fish trains throughout the railways. Biography ''The Railway Series'' When Diesel came on trial to the North Western Railway, he attempted to shunt some old, rusty and empty vans. Diesel found it difficult to move the vans and was very forceful with them, as they had stiff joints and some of their brakes were on. He got so frustrated with the trucks that he accidentally overturned some when their brakes finally snapped. Diesel could not move the remaining trucks and was forced to give up, as a result, he was made into a laughing stock by the other trucks. ''Thomas & Friends'' On one occasion, had to collect these vans loaded with fish. The trip initially started off smoothly, but a set of malfunctioning points left the trucks the right direction, and Thomas diverted onto an old pier line. He derailed into a tidal pool, much to the vans' delight. Due to the heat, the ice which kept the fish fresh began to melt and Thomas was worried that the fish would go off. was sent to assist Thomas, and hurried to Brendam Docks, delivering the fish just in time.Amazing Adventures "The Trouble with Fish". These vans are also a frequent sight on the Norramby Branch Line. They have often been used for The Flying Kipper with other types of vans and have been involved in many accidents while part of the train. Personality These trucks on fit into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Types of sentient vans in the Railway Series: File:SaltVanRailwaySeries.png|Troublesome Trucks File:SaltVanRWS.png|Troublesome Trucks (faceless) Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:SaltVanModelSeries.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:SaltVanModel5.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with buck teeth) File:SaltVanModel4.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) Basis The trucks are based on the 10 ton Saxa Salt Wagons. SaxaSaltVan.jpg|A Saxa salt wagon in real life Livery Salt vans have been painted white, brown, cream and grey. Two special "Topham Circus" van also appeared in the fourth season, one with a white front and one with a brown front. In the Railway Series, their faces were embedded to their bodies and matched their their paint schemes. In the television series, they have grey faces. File:SaltVanRailwaySeries.png|A maroon van File:SaltVanModel1.png|A black van File:SaltVanModel2.png|Two cream vans File:SaltVanModel3.png|A brown van File:SaltVanModel4.png|A white van File:SaltVanModelSeries.png|A grey van File:TophamCircusSaltVan.png|A Topham Circus van (white front) File:TophamCircusSaltVan1.png|A Topham Circus van (brown front) Salt Vans (CGI series) Island of Sodor * England * Kenya * Tanzania * Senegal |basis=LNER 12 Ton Covered Vans/Saxa Salt Vans hybrid |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Goods van |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }}These Salt Vans are a type of rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. Since their introduction, they serve as as Sodor's secondary type of van. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Thomas took some of these trucks to the Mainland in place of Henry who had derailed with them prior. The trucks mocked and teased Thomas for not knowing his way around the Mainland. They later aided James who went searching for Thomas. During his visit to Africa, Thomas met some of the African counterpart of these type of trucks. Unlike the Troublesome Trucks on Sodor, these proved to be very helpful"The Search for the Missing Friends". Personality The trucks on Sodor are described as being Troublesome Trucks. The African trucks are depicted as quite the opposite; somewhat silly, polite, helpful and enjoy singing peaceful and uplifting songs. Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:SaltVanCGI.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:SaltVanCGI1.png|Troublesome Trucks (alternate square face) File:SaltVanCGI2.png|African Trucks Basis These vans are modified versions of the single vent vans, known as LNER 12 ton covered vans. However, they are loosely based on the previous Saxa Salt wagon counterparts. File:LNER12TonCoveredVan.jpg|An LNER 12 Ton Covered Van in real life Livery These vans have been painted grey and green. File:SaltVanCGI.png|A grey van File:SaltVanCGI2.png|A green African van References Category:Rolling Stock Category:Freight Cars Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vans Category:Other Railways Category:The Mainland